


I Found Freedom

by MatrixDream



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Psychosis, escaping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-21 02:27:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11934393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MatrixDream/pseuds/MatrixDream
Summary: Happy Birthday E!





	I Found Freedom

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eleanorose123](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eleanorose123/gifts).



> Happy Birthday E!

        The scrapyard began to gradually quiet as night approached and everyone prepared for patrol or recharge. Unbeknownst to them, a stasis pod had begun to malfunction as acid dripped from the seams. The cryogas within began to slowly leak out through the gaps, awakening the pod's occupant. Deep crimson optics onlined, looking around frantically before the damaged door was kicked open by powerful legs. An amphiboid jumped out of the ruined casing, before surveying his surroundings. 

        "This place? Again!" He exclaimed, glaring as he searched for an escape. 

        Since he was already slightly familiar with the place, he did not bother questioning anything around him. That was until he spotted a recognizable form in one of the stasis pods. His throat puffed up as he angrily released a croak and got closer to the pod. It was the liar! The one who claimed to know the location of Doradus, but instead lead him on a fools crusade. Leaving the unworthy scum would seem to be a fitting punishment, but with some consideration, perhaps forcing Quillfire to abide his promise would be much more beneficial and satisfying.

        With that in mind, Springload promptly opened the pod and watched as the anarchist stumbled out groggily; before letting out a startled gasp when coming face to face with him. "Oh no, not you again! Why have you released me?!" 

        The amphiboid grinned. "Because! You will help me find Doradus!" 

        "You can't be serious..."

        "Unless you would prefer to return to your stasis pod!" Advancing, he trapped the other mech between himself and the open pod. 

        "No! No, no, no!" Quillfire shook his helm rapidly. "I will help you, let us leave this place! There is no time to waste, to Doradus!" He announced, pointing upwards theatrically. 

        "Good." Springload finally backed off, before launching himself over the fence and waiting on the other side.

        Quillfire sighed unhappily as he surveyed the wall blocking him from freedom. There was no way _he_ could jump over that, so instead he had to uneasily stack some pods and clumsily scale them. It was a struggle, but he managed to make it over and joined the other Decepticon on the ground. Their adventure began, and he'd play along for now, but he could easily plot and walk. 

* * *

 

        Two days, _two whole days_ without a wink of recharge. Quillfire's pedes were killing him, he was utterly exhausted and ready to collapse. It was getting dark already, which did not help in the slightest. Yet still his partner continued on, seeming to have boundless energy. The mech didn't even look tired! It was ridiculous, and he really couldn't take anymore of this, at least not without a nap. 

        "Must we walk the entirety of this mission?" He griped, finally taking a seat on a boulder to rub a pede. 

        "I cannot miss a _single_ sign from the spirits!" The amphiboid declared, hopping from the side of a tree. 

        "Surely you would want to arrive to your sacred city rested and refreshed, would you not? I'm sure the spirits wouldn't mind a recharge break." Trying to appeal to the crazed mech's fantasies, he hoped to gain some footing in his request. 

        "I do not require recharge! I am as energized as ever!" Springload did a back flip to emphasis. "Once I reach Doradus, I shall lay upon a berth of the softest material, only then will I rest!"

        "Dear Primus..." Between this and the constant raving about the mythical city, it was becoming so much more apparent that this was much more than an obsession. The anarchist didn't know what to do, but something needed to be done. "Well, _I_ need to recharge. We have made plenty of progress," If it could even be called that. "Will the spirits grant a small pause in this adventure." 

        Squinting thoughtfully and suspiciously, he released a contemplative hum as he listened to the soft whispers guiding him. "Hmm, the spirits claim they will accept this, but I will not rest!"

        Quillfire sighed with relief before groaning in agitation. It would seem this was the best he was going to get, but he took it regardless, hunkering down for a proper defrag cycle at long last. 

* * *

 

        As weeks went by, plotting to leave soon became new plans on how to get the amphiboid to preform standard self-care measures. The mech didn't recharge, hardly ever refueled, and seemed to constantly be exerting himself. It was exasperating and incredibly tiring to watch. Though Quillfire wasn't quite sure why he even began to care in the first place. Well, at the beginning it was about trying to convince the mech to allow him breaks for those basic functions, but now he was fighting for them to sit down and enjoy a cube of Energon when they did manage to find some. Even still, the few times he'd managed to get that, the other bot continued to be antsy. 

        It was almost sad, seeing how desperate Springload was to find Doradus. Especially when one knew it would never happen, especially not here. That was the one dead give away to a much deeper problem he was harbouring. If by some odd chance, the lost city did exist, it would never be found on this organic rock. Though nothing was said about this, as they continued on, following his delusions. 

 

        Then it got worse, as the fourth week rolled around and they still failed to find the city or anymore 'signs'. That's when it clicked that they were on the wrong planet. That's when the switch flipped, and the amphiboid was barely recognizable as he slumped into exhaustion. The years seemed to finally catch up as the hope was lost. That constant wall jumping energy seemingly dissipated within seconds, along with the muttering as the spirits became silent. 

        It should've been a welcomed peace, but only turned into a depressing sight. Quillfire wasn't sure what to do, this was the perfect time for escaping, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. Leaving another bot to suffer without even trying to help, just wasn't something he enjoyed doing. 

        Finally after much hesitation, he approached the other mech. "...Are you...Alright?" He asked quietly. 

        Springload only released a sigh as he laid on his side, trying to recharge but still too amped up to do so. "Why are you still here?" Replying with his own question, he finally looked at the anarchist, excitement and a little bit of craziness was now replaced by disappointment in his optics. "We will never find Doradus, there is no reason for you to stay." 

        "I-..." Quillfire wasn't sure why he was staying, but he did know that he wasn't just going to let this mech suffer alone. Dropping to his knees, he caught the other con's attention as he got closer. This was likely going to hurt, so he quickly wrapped his arms around the amphiboid before he could have any second thoughts. It burned as he embraced the bot, but that eventually dissipated as he turned off his pain receptors to pull Springload closer. 

        Who in turn wasn't sure how to react, but surprised himself with taking comfort in a never before experienced action. This weird squeezing actually managed to calm him, though he didn't know why. He felt almost calm and protected, making him crave more contact, until he remembered why few bots ever dared to touch him. Savouring the moment a little while longer, he made sure not to linger as he pulled back. "Why are you hurting yourself?!" He exclaimed, some of his energy returning as he was given a new task to focus on. "Now I must find someone to heal you!" 

        Wincing as his pain receptors turned back on, Quillfire didn't comment on how the burns would be fixed by self repair by the time they might have found anyone. As long as that adventuring attitude was back, that was fine by him. "To the healer!" Doradus would not be forgotten, but for now, a bit of traveling sounded nice. 

 

 


End file.
